Super Donkey Kong '99
Super Donkey Kong '99 ( ) is a bootleg game possibly by Gamtec for the Sega Mega Drive in 1999. Rather than being a port, this game is an original platformer based on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' series. Overview The controls are limited when compared with the official games, with the A''' button being used to pick up barrels, '''B to run and C to jump. As a result, the rolling attack was omitted from this game, which means that the enemies can only be killed by jumping on them or throwing barrels at them. When you carry a barrel, you're unable to jump or run. Donkey Kong is the only playable character, which, combined with the lack of DK Barrels effectively means the player has only one hit point (although Diddy Kong does show up in the ending). There are also no checkpoints, passwords or a save feature. There are infinite continues, with a crude-looking continue screen with a sprite of Cranky Kong, who doesn't appear anywhere else in the game. There are five worlds in the game, each consisting of two stages which use graphics and enemy sprites ripped directly from the official Donkey Kong Country games, with a boss at the end of every world. The first two worlds are based on the docks and mills levels from [[Donkey Kong#Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!]] while the last three are based on the factory, ruins and ice levels from the first [[Donkey Kong#Donkey Kong Country|''Donkey Kong Country]]. In terms of audio, the title screen has a remake of the opening theme from the first Donkey Kong Country. The first two worlds and the final world use music from ''Super Mario All-Stars'' and the factory world uses a track from Donkey Kong Country. Most of the sound effects were taken from ''Streets of Rage'', High Seas Havoc, Donkey Kong Country, and ''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker''. Music Trivia *There are several issues with the bosses, which may be due to programming errors or unemulated copy protection: **The boss of level 3 can't be defeated properly on certain emulators, due to the giant Necky becoming an invincible hazard after one or two hits. Luckily there is a Pro Action Replay code to defeat all the bosses with one hit that helps circumvent this, which is FF00D0:0000. **The final boss is King K. Rool, and the battle is similar to the battle against him from Donkey Kong Country. However, due to a programming error, if you try to jump over the crown he throws it kills you; You must let it pass through you. *If you continue the game on the final world, there's a possible chance that the game could freeze anytime when playing either level. *This game was also released under the name Super King Kong '99, which appears to be nothing more than a title hack. *The ID on the original cart (DJ004) refers to the Chinese name for Donkey Kong written in pinyin. (大金剛, Dà Jīn Gāng) *The ROM header of this game is identical to other headers from confirmed Gamtec games, like Squirrel King, hinting it was probably published by this company or, at least, by other developers using a Gamtec SDK. When you pause the game, the "PAUSE" graphic also seems to be using a PCPaint font, which was also used in other Gamtec games. The box uses the "MD Compatible" label which is seen on a lot of Gamtec or Gamtec-related games' boxes. *The final world's music seems to be an edited version of ''Sonic Jam 6'''s unused rendition of the Bowser Boss battle, implying both games may have had the same developer or at least, the same composer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UBbGy7BaHk *The ending appears as a mostly blank screen with static sprites of Donkey and Diddy Kong. Through hacking, text presumably intended for the ending can be found. This text reads as follows: *: WOW!!.... IT'S ALL OVER NOW! *: AND WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW DONKEY? *: OH..... LET ME THINK *: OH! YA! *: WHAT!? DONKEY *: SEE YOU AGAIN!! *: SEE YOU! Gallery img00165780947.jpg|A copy of the game with an ID on the cart reading DJ004. GENESIS003.jpg|An original boxed copy of the game. GENESIS004.jpg|Back of the box. 9907b010.jpg|Alternate label. Super King Kong 99 (CLF).jpg|The label for Super King Kong '99. Reference Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Platform games Category:Gamtec Category:1999 video games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Ports